


A Letter To ChibiTalia

by honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn



Series: hetalia on crack [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, More Poetry, back again, just another crack fic, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn/pseuds/honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn
Summary: back again





	A Letter To ChibiTalia

**Author's Note:**

> you should know how this goes by now.

Dear Feliciano,

I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my heart.

I cherish Italy, where we first met. The moment I clapped eyes on you, I knew you were going to be an entertaining husband. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just an entertaining husband.

My feelings for you intensified when I saw you skipping in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your tremendous prancing skills.  
You have eyes like fuzzy onions and the most fake smile I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to polish those fuzzy onion eyes and frame that fake smile.

You're so special with your dyed ways. The way you handle your sweaty twin brother shows great chastity and empathy.

I know that to you I'm just a scruffy knight in shining armor but I think we could be happy together, chatting like two beautiful monkeys.

Please, say you'll be mine Feliciano!

 

All my love  
Holy Roman Empire


End file.
